


Wild Love

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean meets Angel Castiel and they are both on the run from their fates. They team up, fall in love, have tons of sex and try to make a life when everything seems to want them dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christina Guerrero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christina+Guerrero).



> I wrote this for my best friend Christina. It is her plot, her smut and her happy ending... I just wrote it.

Dean squatted down next to the stream and scooped water up in his hands to drink. He’d been on the run for days, and was exhausted. He looked anxiously around as he drank, making sure no one was coming up behind him.

His exhaustion overcame him and he just had to get a few minutes’ sleep. He looked for a place that seemed safe, and lay down with a large rock to his back. He was asleep in seconds.

He was suddenly awake, aware of a sound nearby. He was shocked to see the sun was low in the sky; he had been asleep for hours. He jumped up, assuming a defensive posture until he could determine what made the sound.

He listened carefully, and heard… what? It sounded like wings.

He peeked around the rock and saw the angel, drinking from the stream much as he had.

The angel lifted his head, listening. Dean became tense, hoping the angel didn’t scent him.

But of course, he did. He stood and whirled around, a blade in his hand. Dean grabbed his own blade, wondering wildly if it could even harm an angel. The angel approached him slowly.

“Demon.” It was just a statement.

 

“Angel?” Dean responded.

 

They circled one another, cautiously, slowly. Neither seemed to be anxious to be the first to strike.

 

But then the angel charged forward and grabbed Dean and threw him to the ground. He hit Dean and attempted to jump on him, but Dean was quick and was back up. They fell on each other, swinging wildly and striking each other repeatedly. Dean was bleeding from a cut near his eye and the angel’s lip was cut and bleeding.

Finally, both were beginning to tire. Neither had gained an advantage, and yet neither had even attempted to use their blade.

Dean stopped and stood in front of the angel. He dropped his arms to his side.

 

“I have no desire to harm you, angel.” Dean decided to try telling the truth and to see where it led.

 

The angel looked confused. “I don’t want to hurt you either.” He slowly lowered his blade.

Dean did the same.

Dean looked the angel over. He was quite beautiful; with the most striking blue eyes he had ever seen. He looked a little ragged, though. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled and he looked very tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and when Dean looked closer, the angels’ hand was shaking.

 

Castiel was checking out the demon. Dean was strikingly handsome with eyes the green of summer. He looked thin and harried, as if he had been on the run. This confused the angel, wondering who or what a demon would be running from.

 

Suddenly two demons appeared out of the tree line.

“So, Dean, here you are. The king is very upset with you. So upset, in fact, we have been assigned to kill you. And we find you here with an angel? I can’t wait to tell the king that.”

Dean stepped up, his blade flashing. Castiel stood by his side and raised his blade as well. He was not about to stand by and allow this demon to be murdered in front of him.

The fight was short but bloody. Dean got cut on his arm which was bleeding freely. Both demons lay dead. Castiel looked to Dean’s wound, then pulled his shirt out of his pants and tore a strip off the bottom. He used it to bind Dean’s arm after he washed the wound using water from the stream.

Dean just let the angel tend to him. It seemed almost natural. Almost.

 

They sat across from one another.

Castiel asked, “What are you fleeing from? What made the king want you dead?”

 

Dean sighed. “I am Xaphan reincarnated. Xaphan was a second of Lucifer’s and fell with him. He was killed by hunters years ago. I was supposed to take over again, perform his duties… but I don’t want to. I want to be on my own. I have my own desires and goals and they are not to rule Hell with Lucifer. So, I ran. And now, I have a price on my head.”

 

Castiel shook his head in sympathy. “Running is hard. I am running too.”

 

Dean looked shocked. “You? What would make an angel run?”

 

Castiel looked down and picked at the hem of his trench coat. “I was assigned to lead a faction of warrior angels. We were charged with starting a war with another faction. I… rebelled.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Well, we’re a pair, huh, Cas?”

 

Castiel looked up, confused, “Cas?”

 

Dean smiled at the angel. “Yeah, ‘Castiel’ is too much of a mouthful. ‘Cas’ is just easier.”

 

Cas said, “Uh… okay.”

 

They decided to move on. The dead demons could easily attract either more demons or angels looking for Cas. They chose a direction and just walked together, talking easily about mundane things like music. Cas was not terribly culturally savvy but seemed willing to learn, and Dean figured it would be a lot of fun teaching him.

 

It was getting dark and they were very tired. They agreed to stop for the night and get some sleep. Dean found a place where they would have a sort of small hill at their back to protect them from that direction and they lay down close but not touching. Cas took off his coat and used it to cover them a little. They were both asleep in minutes.

Cas woke up in the morning. First, he was aware that they were spooning, with Dean pressed up against his back. Next, he was very aware that Dean had an erection that was pressing against his ass.

Cas tried to shift a little, but all that happened was that Dean’s cock slid right into the crack of his ass. Disconcerted, he tried to get up, only to discover that Dean was holding him tight and chuckling.

“Going somewhere, angel?”

 

Cas just said, “Yes.”

 

Dean rubbed his cock up and down in Cas’ crack and said, “What’s the matter? You don’t like?”

 

Cas blushed furiously. “Uh, Dean, angels aren’t allowed…”

 

Dean cut him off. “Listen, Cas. First of all, you aren’t in heaven anymore, so the rules have changed. You are in a human vessel now. And humans… love sex. Demons do too…”

Dean reached around and palmed Cas’ cock. Cas gasped at the touch. Dean began to rub his hand up and down and Cas responded immediately.’

“Your vessel has this wonderful thing hanging down between his legs and you need to learn how to use it. Now, come on, you are really enjoying this, I can tell.”

 

Cas wiggled desperately, not sure if he was trying to get away or trying to get more of Dean’s hand on his cock. He finally sighed and relaxed.

Dean rutted his cock up against Cas while he rubbed Cas’ cock through his pants. Cas started to get short of breath and began to quietly moan.

Dean rolled Cas over and said, “We need to take our pants off. Otherwise, we are going to have a long uncomfortable day walking with dried cum in our pants, or we’ll have to find water, wash them and wait until they dry. Taking them off seems the easiest.”

Dean unbuttoned Cas’ slacks and pulled down the zipper. He pulled on them, and Cas raised his hips and allowed Dean to yank down his pants and boxers. His hard cock jumped out and hit his belly.

Then Dean pulled his own jeans off.

Dean leaned over and kissed the head of Cas’ cock, which caused Cas to jump and say something that sounded like, “OOOhhhhhhh…”. Dean chuckled again.

Dean took Cas’ hand and put it on his own cock. Cas grabbed it and began to move his hand up and down, which at least told Dean that Cas had jacked himself off a few times. He, in turn, grabbed Cas’ cock and began to give him a slow, sensuous hand job.

Cas got a bit too enthusiastic a couple of times and Dean had to slow him down. “Easy, tiger. We’ve got time.”

They came at the same time. Dean thought it was glorious. Cas just looked blown away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After they cleaned up, they got moving again. Neither of them had any idea where they were going but they knew they needed to keep moving. It was easier since neither of them needed food, but they did have to locate water.

When they found another stream, they paused to rest and drink.

Dean smiled at Cas and said, “You know, angel, I really want to fuck you. But, I really want you to fuck me too. I’m sort of torn right now.”

Cas looked shocked.

“I… I uh… I have no idea how either of those things work, Dean.” Cas blushed and looked away.

 

Dean grinned, and said, “Oh, I’m gonna teach you angel, first chance we get.”

 

They continued until it was just beginning to get dark. Then, ahead, Dean saw what looked to be a cabin. No lights, so they decided to investigate.

Looking through the windows, it appeared that no one had been there for a long time. Dust covered everything. They broke in and looked around. There were a few chairs, a couple of tables and a big bed. Dean walked over to the bed and began to strip off the covers. Dust flew everywhere.

Dean looked at Cas and said, “Help me, Cas. Let’s make this thing at least habitable to sleep on.

Cas grabbed a corner and they went outside and shook as much of the dust from the covers as possible.

 

They went back in and Dean made the bed up. He turned and grinned at Cas. Cas felt his face burning… why did that happen every time Dean smiled at him in that way?

Dean walked over to him and just said, “Take off your clothes, angel, and get in. Time for a lesson.”

Cas looked very uncomfortable but he did as Dean told him to. Soon they were both naked and next to each other in the bed. Dean pulled Cas closer to him and began to kiss him. Cas kept his lips closed for a minute but then Dean’s tongue forced them apart and slid into his mouth. It invaded and searched every part of Cas’ mouth and Cas found himself responding.

 

Dean trailed his hand down to find Cas’ cock already erect and he smiled to himself. This angel was ready to learn everything Dean wanted to teach him.

Dean broke the kiss and moved down Cas’ body with his mouth. He sucked and nipped at Cas’ nipples and was gratified to find they were very sensitive. Cas moaned and pushed against his mouth. Then he trailed his tongue along Cas’ belly to his cock. He kissed the head and licked across the slit, gathering Cas’ dripping pre-cum on his tongue, listening to the angel moan louder.

Then he pushed Cas’ legs up high and pulled them apart. He looked at Cas’ sweet little hole, so adorably closed up tight and pink. He had to taste…

He licked over Cas’ hole and Cas nearly came off the bed. Dean grabbed his hips and held him down.

“Easy, angel. I’ve got you. Just relax.”

Cas struggled to take a deep breath and relax, but Dean wasn’t making it easy.

 

Dean continued to lick around Cas’ hole. Then, he pushed his tongue tip into it. Cas actually cried out, gasping and moaning in a delightfully filthy way. Dean shoved his tongue in further and thought Cas tasted wonderful. He idly wondered if all angels tasted this good or if it was just Cas.

 

Finally, he pulled his tongue out and shoved a finger in. Again Cas bucked up but Dean held his hip firmly. Probably enough to leave bruises, but Dean didn’t really care. Dean moved to add a finger and began to fuck them in and out of Cas, trying to open him enough. Cas was really tight.

“Relax, Cas. You’ve got to relax or it’ll hurt. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Again, Cas tried to catch his breath and relax. He was a little more successful this time.

“Good, angel. Good job. Just keep breathing and we’ll be fine.” Dean was beginning to see some progress.

Finally, Dean felt like he couldn’t wait another second. He positioned himself between Cas’ legs and told Cas to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. Then he put the head of his cock against Cas’ hole, which was still kind of tight. He pushed in past the tight muscle ring and just stopped.

Cas’ eyes flew open and he looked at Dean with a wild look. Dean didn’t see pain, just a wild look that really turned him on even more than he was before. He pushed in a little more and Cas was moaning in that throaty, filthy way again.

Dean couldn’t wait another second. He pushed in until he was fully in Cas and his balls were laying on Cas’ ass. Cas gasped and then pushed against Dean.

“That’s my angel. You feel so good… so tight. I’m gonna fuck you senseless…”

 

Cas gasped again. “Yes, Dean… it’s so… so good.”

 

Dean began to pull back until just the head of his cock was still in Cas, then he plunged in again. Cas was pushing against him with every thrust from then on, seemingly trying to get all of Dean’s cock inside him. Dean reached and grabbed Cas’ cock, which was dripping pre-cum into a puddle on Cas’ belly. He began to fist Cas, using some pre-cum as lube. Cas thrust his hips up and down in Dean’s hand and soon, he came all over his stomach and chest.

The clenching and release of Cas’ tight hole drove Dean over the edge. He pushed in all the way and just paused, then he felt his climax almost take off the top of his head. He shot cum over and over again, and listened to Cas saying, “Yes, Dean, yes… oh my god…”

Dean let his head drop onto Cas’ chest and tried to catch his breath. He waited until his cock softened and slipped out of Cas, then he fell onto his side next to the sex-blown angel.

“Shit, I was trying to last longer than that. You make me crazy, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him.

“The feeling is entirely mutual, Dean.”

 

They were tired. Dean rolled Cas on his side and then spooned in behind him. He wrapped his arm around Cas and they were both asleep within minutes. The last thing Cas heard was Dean whispering hotly in his ear, “When we wake up, you’re going to show me what you learned, angel.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke first. He still had Cas in his arms and that made him smile. He was more than a little blown away that he had picked up an angel, especially one that was also on the run. Not to mention, a virgin who was willing to learn. His cock twitched thinking about last night.

He kissed the back of Cas’ head, and heard a sleepy, “Good morning, Dean.”

 

Dean grinned, “Morning, angel.”

Cas turned over to face Dean. His hair was sticking up all over and looked just like someone had fucked his senseless last night. Dean felt pretty good about that.

“Ready to reciprocate, Cas?”

 

Cas looked uncomfortable but said quietly, “I guess.”

 

Dean smiled and kissed him again. “You’ll do fine, angel. Just kiss me.”

 

Cas did. He kissed Dean deeply and then tried the tongue thing. Dean opened his mouth right away and Cas went exploring. When their tongues touched, it gave Cas a tingle all the way to his cock.

Cas began to kiss down Dean’s throat and to his chest. He did things like Dean had done to him; kissing and nipping nipples got a great reaction. Feeling bolder, he licked down to Dean’s very rigid cock. He put just the head in his mouth and sucked.

Dean moaned loudly and grabbed Cas’ hair in his fist. He didn’t push Cas to take more, but he did fist his hair like he really wanted to.

Cas decided to try the licking Dean’s hole thing. Dean sure seemed to enjoy doing it to him. He pushed on Dean’s legs and Dean yanked them up in the air, showing Cas his hole.

Cas looked at it, all rosy and tightly closed. He knew he had to get it to open up for him, so he just put his mouth on it and licked. He was sort of pleasantly surprised at the taste. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he had feared it would be. It was a little bitter, but mostly salty and, well, just sort of tasted like Dean.

Cas circled his tongue around Dean’s hole and listened to Dean moan, “Yeah, angel. Oh fuck yeah, that’s so good.” Feeling bolder by the minute, he tentatively stuck the tip of his tongue in.

Dean gasped and began to moan loudly. He had hands-full of sheet balled up in his hand and rolled his head from side to side. Cas was feeling really good about the response.

Cas decided to try fingers. He put one in Dean and again, Dean moaned and sucked in a breath. He changed to two fingers and moved them in and out.

Dean began to say, “Cas, Cas, please, fuck me. I need you inside me. Please, angel, fuck me now.”

So Cas pulled out his fingers and got between Dean’s legs. Dean threw his legs up higher. Cas grabbed his cock and pressed it against Dean’s hole, but he was sort of hesitant about pushing in.

“Cas, you’re killing me here. Just shove it in. Fuck…”

So Cas did. His cock slid in and the feeling was so overwhelming Cas completely forgot all of his concerns and inhibitions and just shoved his cock into Dean until his balls slapped Dean’s ass. It was so hot inside, and his cock felt huge in there. He began to pull back and thrust back in hard and fast.

Dean gasped, “Fuck, angel, yeah. You’ve got it now. Shit, fuck me, baby. Yeah…”

Dean grabbed his cock and began to jack himself off. Cas was so lost in the feeling of fucking Dean he didn’t even notice. After a bit, Dean came, shooting cum on his belly. The tightening of his hole around Cas made Cas get _that_ feeling. Heat in his balls, spreading into his belly, and then he was shooting cum inside Dean. He almost blacked out, it was so intense.

When he slid out of Dean, he came back to himself. He was sort of embarrassed by how intense the experience was, how hard he had fucked Dean and the fact that he never even thought about jacking Dean off.

But when he looked at Dean, the embarrassment went away. Dean was sweaty, glassy-eyed and grinning from ear to ear.

“Angel, you are one quick learner.”

 

They just sort of cuddled a little and then Dean said he needed to piss. He crawled out of bed and went to open the front door. Both he and Cas were surprised to see how dark it was outside. While they were enjoying themselves, a huge storm was rolling in. Dean quickly pissed out the door and closed it again.

“Doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere today, angel. Bad storm coming in.”

Cas got up and took a piss out the door too. He had to agree, this looked like a bad storm.

Only moments later there was a huge flash of light and then a few seconds later, the roll of thunder. The sky opened up and rain poured down.

Dean smiled at Cas and said, “Well, I guess I know what we can do to pass the time, Cas.”

Cas smiled back at him.

 

Back in bed, they listened to the lightning and thunder come almost simultaneously. At least the roof didn’t leak. After a bit, Dean turned towards Cas.

“Want to fuck you again, angel. Can I?”

 

Cas looked up at him, smiled and nodded.

Dean was on him like a flash. He was kissing Cas and running his hands all over Cas’ body.

“You feel so good, Cas. I just can’t decide if I love fucking you more, or being fucked by you more. You are very good at both, sweetheart. Very, very good.”

Cas actually blushed. Dean thought it was just about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“You’re a good teacher, Dean.”

 

 

Moments later, Dean had his face buried in Cas’ ass. Cas was making those filthy-sounding, throaty moans that Dean had really come to love. He licked and tongued Cas, loving his taste. He figured it was pointless to ask if all angels tasted this good, since Cas was a virgin before Dean corrupted him. But hey, he was a demon, and that’s what demons were supposed to do… corrupt.

 

Dean flipped Cas onto his hands and knees, and Cas sunk his face into the bed and raised his pretty ass high in the air. Dean looked at it and then just had to have it. He shoved his cock in, and heard Cas gasp and whimper. He stopped and asked Cas if he was all right.

“Did I hurt you too much, angel?”

 

Cas said breathlessly, “It hurt, but I kind of liked it. I’m okay now. Please, continue.”

 

Dean had to stifle a laugh. ‘Please continue’ sounded so formal and so Cas.  


So continue, he did.

 

Again he didn’t last as long as he normally did. This angel seriously turned him on and he just got so caught up in the feelings and listening to those sounds Cas made. He was beginning to wish he could just focus, but he couldn’t. Cas was driving him wild.

Luckily Cas didn’t seem to notice or mind. Of course, he didn’t have a reference to go by. Dean was beginning to be happy his angel was a virgin when Dean found him. Or did Cas find him? Well, anyway, when they found each other, his angel had been a virgin and had no way of knowing how long a stud was supposed to last.

And Dean did consider himself a stud. And where was this “MY’ angel coming from?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The storm raged all day. They napped after Dean’s turn. (That was how Dean had begun to think of them together, first his turn, then Cas’)

Dean woke up to Cas touching his cock. Cas looked sheepish but said, “I think it’s my turn.”

All Dean could think about was just how perfect Cas was.

 

Cas kissed the head of Dean’s cock and listened to him groan. Feeling bold, he sucked his mouth down the shaft and almost laughed at the sounds coming out of Dean. He was really enjoying all this depravity and completely stopped thinking about how badly he was sinning. He wasn’t in heaven anymore and had no intention of ever going back.

He cared about this demon. A lot.

Cas was hard and dripping pre-cum. He wanted in Dean, so he popped his mouth off and moved down. Dean spread his legs quite obscenely and lifted them, showing Cas his hole. Cas pushed a finger in, but quickly followed with another.

Dean moaned, “I’m ready, really, angel. So… fucking… ready….”

Cas moved himself up and pushed his cock into Dean, again, all the way. He was feeling a lot bolder this time and he knew Dean was, well, looser than Cas was. He had obviously had a lot of sex before.

Still, being inside Dean was better than anything Cas had ever experienced. Well, maybe having Dean inside him was better… it was impossible to know. Inside Dean it was hot and tight and wet and just amazing. He loved how Dean’s hole tightened up around him while he pulled out and slid back in. He loved the sounds Dean made and how he pushed back against Cas’ every thrust.

There was a flash of light and an immediate crash of thunder outside as the storm raged on. In the flash of light, Cas could see Dean’s face. It was beautiful; there was a look of passion and wonder on it.

Cas increased his speed and began to thrust in harder than before. Dean moaned.

“Yeah, fuck me hard, Cas. Oh yeah, it’s so good angel… Oh I’m gonna cum…”

Dean climaxed and shot cum onto his belly. The feeling made Cas cum on the spot. He felt his cum shoot inside of Dean and it was… incredible.

Cas heard himself cry out and was amazed it was his voice. He collapsed on top of Dean and just lay there, struggling to catch his breath.

In the dark, he heard Dean say, “Angel, you are amazing.”

 

Dean pulled Cas to lay next to him.

“You know, angel, I’d be dead now if I hadn’t met you. I never said thank you.”

 

Cas smiled in the dark. “But I tried to kill you in the beginning.”

 

Dean answered, “Actually, no you didn’t. You just tried to beat the shit out of me. You never really tried to stab me.”

 

Cas said thoughtfully, “No, I guess I didn’t. You didn’t try to stab me either.”

 

Dean laughed. “That’s because I thought you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

 

“Really?” Cas sounded amazed and sort of skeptical.

 

Dean pulled Cas to him. “Angel have you _seen_ yourself? You are absolutely, amazingly, completely beautiful.”

 

Cas just said, “I think you are, Dean.”

 

 

Dean said, “Time for me to introduce you to the joys of making out.”

Dean pulled Cas to him and began to kiss him. This led to a marathon kissing session which left both of them with swollen lips and little bite marks on their necks. Cas was completely breathless. Dean pulled Cas on top of him and then pulled his face down to kiss him more. They were both hard as diamonds and dripping pre-cum.

After a little more kissing, Dean pulled Cas up onto his chest and began to suck on the head of Cas’ cock. Cas threw his head back and moaned, then he actually growled.

Dean licked down Cas’ shaft and back up, tasting the pre-cum from Cas’ slit. Cas began to whine.

“Please, please… Dean… I need you in me… please.”

 

Dean pulled his mouth from Cas’ cock and said, “Open yourself up for me. Angel.”

Cas reached back and pushed two fingers up inside himself, taking in a ragged breath. Dean went back to sucking and licking Cas’ cock as Cas fucked himself open.

Soon, Cas was gasping, “Dean, I’m going to…” and he shot cum into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked every drop from Cas’ throbbing cock.

Cas moaned, “Oh god, Dean. I need your cock.”

Dean lifted Cas up and slid him back. He bent his legs to support Cas’ back.

“There it is for you, Cas. Sit on it. Use me, ride me angel.”

 

Cas poised himself above Dean’s cock and then slid down slowly. He never paused until he was sitting on Dean. He closed his eyes tightly and began to pull himself up… then plunged back down. He rammed himself down so hard on Dean’s cock that even Dean gasped. Cas rode him wildly, fast and hard. Dean held on to Cas’ hips, helping him rise but then letting Cas be in total charge of his down thrust.

In the end, Dean was thrusting up as Cas came down and they both climaxed at the same time. Cas shot cum all over Dean, amazing Dean that he even came a second time, let alone that he came without Dean even touching him.

Dean came over and over in his angel. He held Cas down on him as he filled him. Dean was sweating and could not believe just how erotic this had been. Cas was fucking incredible.

When Dean could talk, he told Cas just that.

 

Cas looked at him very seriously. “Dean, I can’t tell you how much I love this. Being with you, being fucked by you and fucking you… it is amazing. I… really love it.” And he ducked his head down and blushed.

 

Dean put a finger under Cas’ chin and lifted his face to look into his eyes.

“I think you love _me_. And you know what, Cas? I love you too.”

 

Cas’ eyes teared up. He put his forehead against Dean’s and they both just sighed.

 

After a bit, Dean said, “You know the rest of the universe is going to think this is really fucked up, don’t you? If we were hunted before, now we’re probably number one on everybody’s hit list.”

 

Cas nodded and said, “I know.”

 

They slept with Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s arms wrapped around him. The storm raged on.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They woke the next morning to bright sun and singing birds.

Dean just said, “We need to leave here, angel.”

 

Cas sighed and said, “I agree, but I hate to have to leave this bed.”

Dean laughed and hugged him tight.

 

They set out quickly. Dean had an idea. He thought if they went in one direction for a couple of days, then circle back to the cabin. He was hoping that if demons or angels searched it and found that they left, they wouldn’t expect them to go back there. They could hope anyway.

 

After several hours of walking, they came to a small lake and sat down to rest. Cas was fidgety and quiet.

Dean asked what was wrong, but Cas just looked away.

Dean grabbed Cas’ face and turned it back to him.

“What’s up, angel. Spill.”

Cas sighed. “I want you to fuck me. I am horny and tired and I hate all this.”

Dean laughed and Cas glared at him.

“Whoa, Cas, don’t get mad. I was thinking something similar. Let’s find a place and fuck. Then we’ll feel better and we can get going again.”

Cas brightened up immediately.

 

They found a secluded spot, with a huge rock on one side to shield them. Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him. They played each other’s tongues around for a bit, then Dean reached down and opened Cas’ pants. He pulled them down to Cas’ ankles and then undid his own.

 

They lay down on Cas’ coat. Both of them were hard, leaking pre-cum. Dean pushed Cas onto his back and got between his legs. Cas pulled his legs up high, showing Dean his needy hole.

Dean looked deeply in Cas’ eyes and put two fingers into it.

“You are so tight, angel. No matter how much I fuck you, you just stay tight.”

Cas blushed.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips. “On your knees, angel.”

Cas flipped over and put his ass in the air for Dean, who kissed Cas’ hole just to hear the sound Cas made.

Then he grabbed his cock and pushed into Cas, a little roughly.

Cas gasped, moaned and then whimpered. But he pushed back against Dean, signaling that he was ready for more. Dean gave it all to him.

Dean thrust in and out, completely lost in the feeling of fucking his angel. He was almost surprised he could even get his cock into Cas, Cas was so tight. He loved to watch his cock disappear in Cas and how Cas’ hole embraced his cock so perfectly. He loved his angel. Completely.

“Touch yourself, angel. Make yourself cum for me.”

 

Cas grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft, using his pre-cum as lube. He only did it because Dean told him to. He preferred to just concentrate on the feeling of Dean sliding in and out of him. But he also always wanted to be good.

Dean held his hips tightly and just thrust in and out of Cas hard. The angel made him feel needy and like he wanted to claim him in some way. Cas was HIS angel and he wanted the world to know it. He kissed the small of Cas’ back and heard Cas moan. He increased his speed and felt a compelling urge to bite.

He put his mouth up to Cas’ shoulder, right next to his neck. He put his mouth there and began to suck, listening to the sounds it made Cas make. Then he bit. Hard. Harder than he really meant to, but he couldn’t help himself.

Cas jerked and gasped. Dean got scared that he had taken it too far, until he realized that Cas was coming… hard. The clenching of his hole drove Dean over the edge. He filled his angel and then just sort of laid on Cas’ back for a few.

They lay together, catching their breath. Dean looked at the mark he had left on Cas’ shoulder. It made him feel proud, actually.

“I hope I didn’t bite you too hard…”

 

Cas looked abashed but said quietly, “I… I really liked it.”

 

Dean kissed Cas on top of his head and said, “I love you so much angel. I really do.’

Cas sighed and said, “I love you too.”

 

They pulled themselves together and got started walking again. Cas felt better but he really missed their bed. He wished they could just have a normal life together. He shook his head, no sense in thinking about what was impossible.

They made good progress the rest of the day, and then found a small cave to sleep in. Dean snuggled up to Cas and whispered, “It’s your turn, angel.”

 

Cas smiled and stripped off his clothes while Dean did the same. Cas pushed Dean down on his back and began to bite him on hos nipples, loving the response. Dean groaned and bucked against Cas’ mouth.

This time it was Cas who said, “On your hands and knees, demon.”

Dean chuckled and did like the angel told him.

Cas grabbed his cock and pushed into Dean with no prep. Dean grunted but pushed back against Cas. Cas fucked in and out of Dean harder than he ever had before. Dean moaned, “Oh fuck yeah, Cas. Fuck me baby… its good… oh angel…”

 

Cas reached around Dean and pulled him up until his back was against Cas’ chest, and Cas thrust up into him as hard as he could. Dean was making sounds that Cas had never heard before. Then Dean shot cum straight out all over the wall of the cave. He groaned and went limp.

Cas came soon after and carefully lowered Dean to the ground. He was momentarily worried he had done something wrong until he saw the blissed-out look on Dean’s face by the light of the little fire they had going.

“Holy fucking fuck, Angel. That was incredible!”

Cas just kissed him. A lot.

They slept soundly, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

Cas heard it first and jumped up. The sound of wings fluttering outside the entrance to the cave. Uriel stood, staring at Cas. Dean jumped up and stood slightly behind Cas.

“Castiel. So it is true. You are sinning… with a demon.”

 

Cas glared at Uriel. “I love this man. Demon or not, he is my partner and I will live with him or die.”

Dean growled and said, “Or we die together.”

Uriel just stared at them. They stood side by side, naked and defiant.

Uriel sighed.

“Castiel, I am tired of killing. I see the love you have for this… person. I don’t wish to kill you for loving.”

Cas relaxed a little, but Dean was still tense.

 

Uriel looked thoughtful. Finally, he said, “What if I take your grace? I can tell them I killed you, because it would be the same as truth.”

 

Cas looked shocked. “You would do that for us?”

 

Uriel nodded.

Dean said, “Wait a minute. What does that mean… take your grace?”

 

Cas looked into his eyes. “It means I would no longer be an angel. I would be human.”

 

Dean looked shocked now. “You… you would do that? For me?”

 

Cas smiled. “Of course I would. I love you. This would give us a chance, Dean.”

 

Cas turned to Uriel and said, “Do it.”

Uriel walked up to Cas and cut a small slit in his throat. Dean cried out but Cas put up his hand. Dean watched a beautiful blue light pour out of the slit and Uriel caught it in a small bottle. When it was full, Uriel reached and healed Cas’ throat.

Cas embraced the angel and said, “Thank you brother.”

And then Uriel was gone.

 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But of course, we need a fluffy ending!

**Epilogue**

 

Dean couldn’t believe what Cas had done, what he had given up for Dean. Dean had to figure a way to keep the demons away from them.

They made their way to a small town in Colorado. Cas got a job in a bakery and Dean was looking for work when he ran into a friend.

Garth was a werewolf, but he used to be a hunter. He and Dean had hunted down a tulpa once together. Garth was just passing through, but they went into a bar for a beer and to catch up.

Dean told Garth everything. Garth was completely sympathetic. He was married to another werewolf, after all, and they got a lot of trouble from former hunters, even though they never killed a human.

Garth looked thoughtful, then he said, “I might have a solution for you, Dean.’

 

An hour later, they were in a tattoo parlor. Garth had drawn out a picture of what Dean needed, plus he paid for the work. Dean was so moved, he couldn’t speak.

 

When Cas got home from work that night, Dean pulled him in and kissed him deeply.

“Got something to show you, angel.”

He pulled up his shirt and revealed the new tat.

“What… what is it and where did you get it?” Cas was confused.

So Dean told him about running into his old friend. The friend who just happened to know of a sigil that would hide Dean from demons.

Cas blinked. He touched the tattoo. He looked up into Dean’s eyes and Dean saw the tears begin in his angel’s eyes.

They were safe. At last.

 

**Three years later**

Everyone in town knew them and really liked them. They had been married for over a year. Cas was popular at the bakery and everyone came to him for their cakes and such. Dean worked as a mechanic and was known for good solid work at a fair price.

Dean had gotten the sigil tattooed on Cas as well, just to be safe. Dean wanted to get another tattooed on his ass, because he said it was what kept the demons off his ass. Cas wouldn’t let him, saying the only thing that was going on Dean’s ass was Cas.

Life was better than they ever thought was possible.

 


End file.
